Futur Present or Past?
by HikariTsumeLover
Summary: Black Swan was a criminal, until she meets up with a childhood friend. The Pharaoh. First story ever. Hope you guys like. Yaoi in later chapters. Atemu/OC.


Tsume: This is a story I've been working on since I was 10. I just found it cleaning my room.

Hikari: Yep. This story is rated teen, but one chapter I will write later, will be rated Mature.

Tsume: I own nothing but the plot and my oc.

A young woman, age of 18, was running throughout the streets of Lower Egypt, trying to get away from the guards that were blaming her of stealing food, water, and other supplies from a market. She wore a black cloak that hid her face and body from others, and the guards only knew her by the name the people gave her; Black Swan. The guards have been after her from years, but no one knew where she hid, or lived, after she finished committing crimes.

Black Swan jumped into an alleyway, the only one she knew no guards where hidden in. "Well, well. It's been a long time, _Black Swan_." She turned around and jumped. "Well, it's nice to see you to, _King Thief_. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you'd still be in the dungeon or Kul Elna. What's wrong, Honey? You lost your family? I did too… but, I SAW THEM DIE!" she spat out, scaring he living hell out of the King Thief. When she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm, forcing her into his chest, making them topple towards the ground. "I'm sorry, Black Swan, but I must turn you in now. I'm a guard now. And now, call me Bakura." He continued, taking a cord from around his waist and tied up her hands. "I'm sorry, my Love, but I must do this. Guards! I found her! Black Swan! I found her!"

He brought her out of the alleyway and into the streets for all to see. The air surrounding them was filled with cheers from the guards, gasps from the adults, and cries with tears from the children begging Bakura to let her free. He yanked her hood off of her head to let everyone see how she really looks. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, golden streaks shinning in the bright Egyptian sun. Her blue eyes, blue like the summer sky on a warm afternoon, were shinning as bright as the sun during a sun set. Her skin was a beautiful bronze, barely touched by the sun. She looked at her surroundings. There were 14 guards, 7 priests, 26 children and 8 adults. The Pharaoh himself was also there. "Bakura! How could you?! I thought we said we would look out for each other!" she yelled to him over her shoulder, trying to get away. "Enough!" the Pharaoh yelled, grabbing her from Bakura. "Let me go! You… You… You bastard! It's thanks to you that my parents are dead! How could you be so heartless?!" she yelled, fighting to get free.

"You don't have the right to talk to me in that manner." the Pharaoh yelled back, finally looking into her eyes. "I don't give a crap about what you say! Get away! Now! Please…" she said, tearing up. "My Pharaoh, I do not mean to interrupt, but, she's been taking stuff from her own market, to help all of us. Black Swan would not do anything against the law. Please understand that it is not her fault. If it's from another market, she'll buy it. Please, my King, she's the only one that cares enough for us to but everything for us. Please. The worst thing she did, was yelling at you right now. She would never steal. Do not take her away my Pharaoh. It will only make matters worse." An elderly woman spoke up from the crowd. The Pharaoh glared at the woman slightly. "Fine then. She will be my personal servant until I have proof that she is innocent." the Pharaoh concluded.

Everyone decided to give up, left, leaving the Pharaoh and Black Swan alone. "Why did you do that? Aren't I suppose to go into the dungeon?" she asked him. He looked towards the ground, blushing slightly. "I don't want anyone touching you." He replied softly. "Why?! I can take care of myself!" she yelled, looking insulted. She turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the Pharaoh. " Where do you think you're going?!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist. "Home… You can come to… If you wish…" she said softly.

The Pharaoh followed Black Swan back to the Nil, unknowing to him what her past there. "This is where I grew up. After everyone I cared about died thanks to my parents. Ever since I was 7 suns old, no one has cared for me. Then, 2 suns ago, Bakura took out a dagger and cut off my parents head. He was ordered by your Father. I still have nightmares about it. That is, when I do end up sleeping. Listen. I didn't men to yell at you. Just, seeing you, it set off a trigger. It just pained me, considering the fact that I trusted your Father so much. Do you remember Pharaoh? About, 11 suns ago. A little girl in need of a place to stay. That was me." She concluded, showing him the tattoo on her left wrist. "Cian? Is that you?" he asked, tracing the mark of the eye of Horus. "Yes, Pharaoh. It's me. It's been so long, hasn't it?" she asked. But, he didn't reply. 'Must be having a flashback.' She thought. He was, in fact, thinking of that one day of why he loved the God Ra so much. That one fateful day.

Tsume: Well, that's the first chapter to this story. I will try to update every week to three weeks. School's almost out for me, but I travel a lot.

Hikari: WE still have school tomorrow, so, we have to go to bed soon.

Tsume: That's just chapter one.

Hikari: Next, is Atemu's flashback.

Tsume & Hikari: Thanks for reading!


End file.
